


Tastes Like Chicken

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flesh-eating zombies!  Woohoo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smurf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smurf).



The wrenched-off doors to the cells make a hasty barricade, but it won't keep them out for long. The radio is dead. The weapons are all but exhausted. Jack can't remember the last time he slept.

He wraps his arms around Zoe, holding her tight. Kevin's sitting shellshocked against the far wall. And they're it, the only survivors of the plague.

The rhythmic pounding on the walls would be soothing, if Zoe didn't jump every time. From outside, he can hear Allison calling in her dead voice for her son.

And then he sees the bite mark on Zoe's wrist.


End file.
